Lesson Learned
by Choculate
Summary: All I wanted was for him to caress me, hold me, love, but he couldn't do that. So he let me go. Three Years Later.......


.**Lesson Learned.**

I love thee, I love but thee

With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold,  
And the stars grow old..

Bayard Taylor

I heard of this word before. Love. What a strange word, love. I wished it never existed. I wish I had never met him. I wish…. to see him again.

"What?..." I choked on the word

"I want to break up with you. I'm going to the states to start a new life. You remind me of painful memories whenever I see you. And I find it very annoying."

"……." Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to hide it but some already were running down my face.

"You're such a crybaby. So I guess this is the last time you and I will ever see each other again. So this is goodbye."

He turned and left. I sank to the ground. My legs felt like rubber. I couldn't stand. So I cried and cried until my eyes started to sting real badly. By then my legs were numb, but not rubber. I stood up and walked home.

All I wanted was for him to caress me, hold me, love me, but he couldn't do that. So he let me go.

**Three Years Later………**

**First day of High school for the 3red time…**

"Mikan! Mikan!!Oh my gosh! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!! YAYY!!" Anna screamed while jumping up and down beside me.

I sighed then smiled. " That's great news, who else is in our class?" I asked.

"Hmmmm…. Kokoro... And umm... that's it. Me, you, and Kokoro. The rest are other kids we never met before. Isn't that exciting!? We'll make new friends and I get to be with Kokoro!! Kyaaa!! And of course with you too"

"What about Hotaru?" I asked Anna

"Hotaru? Oh, she's in building 1 in class A-1."

"So are we in building 1 too?"

"No, we're in building 2, directly across from them. And we're in class B-3. Just to let you know. Oh! Kokoro is calling me! I got to go now! Bye Mikan!" Anna said then she dashed towards Kokoro.

I sighed again. I glanced up to the sky, staring; analyzing the shapes of the clouds in the blue sky. What a perfect day to go to waste. I kept walked aimlessly until I bumped into something hard and solid. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said while straightening myself.

"Long time no see." Replied the person. Clearly it was a man because the voice was too deep to be a girl. But it sounded wrong. I sounded familiar. I glanced up. It was a guy alright. And I have to admit. He was hot. Wait what? Long time no see? What?

"You don't remember me?"

"….Who are you??... Sorry I don't know you." Dude this guy is hot, but he's a freak too. No offence.

"Wow… You don't remember me? Remember the time when we dated in middle school? Man it was 3 years ago. In grade 8. Now you're like what? 17? And I'm 18."

"Umm... Sorry I don't know you... So umm... Bye." I said then turned to leave until he said,

"Heh. Still stupid after 3 years of education? I guess being smart is impossible for you."

Okay this dude is PISSING ME OFF! I stopped and turned to face him. Then practically screamed in his face.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME STUPID! ESPICALLY TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW! AND I DON'T KNOW YOU, REMEMBER YOU! OKAY? NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND BURN IN HELL!!" I was gasping for breaths of oxygen.

And do you know what the hell he did right after? HE LAUGHED! THAT ASSHOLE STARTED TO LAUGH AT ME! That bastard. I don't even want to see him anymore. I turned and started to go to my classroom when something caught my arm. I turned around. It was the freak, asshole. Bastard, again. Arghhh!! What does he want?!

"Hot tempered are we?" He whispered in my ear then blew in the softly.

I felt my face get hot. Then I realized I was blushing. I struggled to loosen the grasp he had on my arm. But instead he held on tighter. Okay... Since struggling won't work I think this will. I took in a deep breath and shouted,

"SOMEONE HELP ME!! RAPPEEE!! HELPP!!" Everyone turned toward us and started to stare. Heh, I turned to look at him and he was looking back at me with a smirk. LIKE WHAT THE HELL?! HE WAS SMIRKING! WHY WAS HE SMIRKING?? Then I knew why, everyone that was staring was staring at him was staring at him in admiration and lust, even the guys. Gross. Someone even had nosebleeds, well not some but most. Oh shit. The girls shifted their attention to his hand around my arm and started to glare at me. Holy shit…

In all the things that I could've gotten trouble in, I got into this one. And do you want to know when the bell rang and we had to go to our new classes? Guess what? It just so happens that the freak, asshole, bastard dude was in my class. And his name was Natsume.


End file.
